Many types of devices, such as mobile phones, tablets, and personal digital assistants are increasingly used for entertainment and learning, as younger children often use devices to play games, take pictures, listen to music, and other activities. A method should be provided for different users to control the devices, which allows right to access of the correct applications for each user of the device.